Code of the Clans Continued
by SpiritcloudofStoneclan
Summary: This story is based on a short in Code of the Clans starring Smallkit, Wolfkit and Runningkit. Also im gonna need ocs so thanks!


Runnngkits pov

It all happend so fast. I dont know what happened. Smallkit fell into the river and Wolfkit went after him, bringing me along with. I heard voices and when my head bobbed up i saw 3 Riverclan warriors. One dived in and grabbed Smallkit, another me and the final one grabbed Wolfkit.

"They smell like Windclan, we should take them back." Said a young grey she-cat.

They lept over the river and padded into the Windclan territory. I saw the hills for the first time and they were _amazing._ We saw a patrol comeing at us and I saw my father.

"Stop right there!" A cat I know bye the name of ( i dont know the cats around this time so these are ocs ) Kestrelclaw.

"Hello, Im Greywing." Introduced one of the cats. "Im Riverclans medicine cat and these kits fell in the river. We have come to take them back."

The Windclan cats exchanged suspicious glances before one said. "Alright, we believe you." And they took us back, sending the Riverclan warriors back to their clan.

As we arrived in camp we were surrounded by the clan.

"What happened!"

"They smell like Riverclan, those thieves!"

"Oh my Starclan! Their all wet!"

"Calm down, calm down! Grasscloud, tell us what happened." (I think it was Dovestar) Dovestar yowled.

Grasscloud stepped forward. "We were coming back from a patrol around the Riverclan border when we saw 3 Riverclan cats cross the border with something in their mouths! We confronted them and they said that they found Windclan kits playing by the river. They said that the kits had fallen in and they were returning them. We brought the kits, Runningkit, Smallkit and Wolfkit back." Suddenly, Birchpelt, the medicine cat came through and his apprentice, Finchpaw came over and carried us to the medicine cats den.

Smallkits pov

I woke up, Wolfkit was fidgeting in her sleep while Runningkit was staring at the wall, I feel kinda bad cause playing by the river was my idea. Although Wolfkit was more than happy to go exploring, Runningkit was more hesitant. I was also the first one to fall in and because of me we almost all died. Birchpelt came in and said. "Your all gonna be ok." he said. "No sickness, you were just cold."

I looked outside, the camp looked warm and Snakekit, Webkit and Gorgekit were playing. I sighed. "Hey birchpelt? Can we go play too?"

"Sure, just be careful." He replied. Me and Runningkit bounded out and I lept on Snakekit. We tumbled right into Webkit and they launched themselves on me.

"Nope." I said. "Birchpelt said that you have to go easy."

They sighed and tumbled off. "No fair." Cried Snakekit and I chuckled.

"Thats just what he said."

They walked away grumbling angrily and Gorgekit scampered after them. "Wait for me!" He cried.

I smirked and turned to Runningkit who looked like he was going to explode in laughter. We walked towards the fresh ill pile and we grabbed a small rabbit, tearing into it. As soon as we were done we buried it. I thwacked Runningkit over the ear playfully and he swiped at my paws, knocking me over. We had forgotten all about the incident as we played.

"Looks like you two are going to be fine warriors." Said a voice behind us. We stopped playing, turned around and saw Skyheart.

Runningkit smiled. "Thanks Skyheart!" She purred and walked away, leaving us to ourselves.

I over to the entrance of camp and spotted a hunting patrol walk in, placing the prey in the fresh kill pile, yawning and walking to the warriors den. I got up and began to walk towards the nursury.

"Im tired!" I groaned as we walked toward the nursery, the setting sun gleamed on our pelts.

"Oh stop complaining.'' said Runningkit. As soon as we entered I collapsed on my bed, Runningkit curled with me and Wolfkit falling asleep.

* * *

A grey pelt flashed, running through the rocks. The creature leapt on a ledge and peered into the distance, yellow eyes gleaming. A black pelt strode up to the animal. "So Jaystar, is the plan working? I've spent many moons working on the warriors and I dont want their skills to go to waste."

"Yes Night, thank you. I promise you will be rewarded." Said the cat by the name of Jaystar.

"No need," rumbled Night. "I will bring 3 warriors by next moon. They g by the name of Mousetail, Foxclaw and Moonstride."

"Thanks once again Night, I promise they will be welcomed." Said Jaystar, glancing warily at the sky.

"Goodbye old friend!" Called Night as he strode into the bushes.

"Goodbye!" Jaystar walked into the mountains, to what almost a graveyard. Into whats known as...

The Death Mountains.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, this story is based on a story in Code of the Clans. Also can someone PLZ tell me who the leader is again cause the book is already checked out in our library. Thanks r &r plz**


End file.
